Big things come in small packages
by Catness
Summary: Kevin and Mariah are best friends, but will they be able to tell each other their true feelings?


**Big things come in small packages**

**By Cat**

"Hey Mari!" Said a small green haired boy of about eleven. He sat down next to me. "What's up!" Man, he should really learn to LAY OFF THE SUGAR!

"Not much." I reply. "How about the sky?" I supply for him.

"I don't see no sky." The young boy says and looks up. He snickers silently as he sits down on the sofa next to me. "I thought that you were supposed to get smarter as you got older." He says as he snickers.

"Must not be true," I say to him. "Let me guess, you heard it off Lee?" We both laugh at the running White Tiger joke.

"Yes well," comes a familiar voice from behind the both of us. "Not all of us can be as smart as your brother Mari." A large shadow appears behind me and my little green haired friend. The big guy smirks. "Right Kevin?" He says to my green haired friend. Kevin nods in earnest.

"It isn't exactly hard to be smarter than him." I say as I turn around to see my friend, Gary, well he was Kevin's friend too. We all laugh at this remark.

"Got to go to the grocery store to get food for dinner. BYE!" Gary said before walking off.

"BYE!" Me and Kevin call after him.

After all the years I've known Kevin I've learnt one thing; Kevin and I are similar in many ways. For example; we are both short, we both like White Tigers and we both like pranking my older brother, Lee. And everybody else of course. We've both sworn to the great White Tiger, Drigger, that we wouldn't prank each other. That's how we first met;

Flash back

I walked/ skipped down the dirt path, happily because Rei had just said that he would teach me how to Beyblade. I had always wanted a beyblade and had finally got a beyblade and bit beast for my birthday, but not before finding out that I was expected to be a champion at the sport that was so well known in my village.

Lee had been taught by our father but no one seemed to want to teach me. But then Rei said he was going to.

I walked into the dark, deserted, lush, green forest which was shaded from the light of the sun by the trees being so close together. While the trees shaded me from one bad thing, it brought another straight to me.

I squealed as a bucket of ice cold water came down upon my head and soaked my clothes. I stood still for a couple of minutes before I heard some laughing coming out of a nearby tree.

A young, green-haired kid of about seven jumped down from a nearby tree and laughed at my soaked clothes. He had large violet eyes and the pupils were thinned like a cat's, his incisors were large and sharp. He wore a pair of pale blue shorts and a pale blue t-shirt. Around his waist was a yellow belt and he also wore a large white bag. I think I had seen him around before, because I'm sure I recognized him.

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"Kevin's the name, pranking is the game." He said.

"Then why did you pick me to prank then?" I said and glared at the young boy.

"Because you looked like a good target and maybe it's because I like you." He said with and evil smirk.

Before I could say anything, another voice entered the conversation;

"Stay away from my sister, Kevin." Said a familiar voice, I think Kevin knew who it was too. "Come near her again and you'll be sorry." The voice threatened, and suddenly a dark haired male of about eleven jumped down from a nearby tree.

"L-L-Lee," Kevin stuttered in fear. "I didn't know she was your sister. I swear to Drigger that I didn't." He looked fearful of my older brother and I kind of felt sorry for him.

"Leave him alone unless I say Lee." I threatened to my older brother.

Lee turned to me. "Alright Mariah." He then said and shot a death glare at Kevin before walking off.

I turned to Kevin. "If you're scared of Lee now, then you should wait until you prank me again." I say to the small boy.

He surprises me by holding out his small hand. "Do you want to be friends?" He asks me.

"Are you trying to get onto my good side?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He nods and gives me a mischievous grin, "but I do like you too."

I blush and shake his hand. "Sure."

end flash back

"So what do you want to do Kevin?" I ask him.

"Play hide and go seek?" He suggests.

"On one condition." I say.

"What's that?" He asks curiously.

"You're it." I tell him before running off. "Count to fifty!" I yell out to him.

"Sure." I hear him mutter before starting to shout out. "ONE. . ."

I'm trying to find a hiding place now, how about in the kitchen. I'll give you a clue for when you ever play it with Gary, try the kitchen first.

"TWO. . ."

No hiding place so far.

"SKIP A FEW. . ."

Damn him. He always does it.

"FORTY NINE. . ."

Quickly Mariah.

"FIFTY. . ."

I quickly jump under the table and make sure I'm well hidden under the red table cloth.

"COMING READY OR NOT. . ."

Just in time too. I hear running. Footsteps are passing the kitchen and they come back again after a few minutes. I hear someone enter the kitchen, probably Kevin.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my lower back and I roll out from under the table.

"Kevin," I moan in pain, "haven't you heard not to hit a lady?"

"Good thing you ain't no lady." He says with a smirk before running off somewhere.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!" I yell out before running after him.

THE END

Angel: Hope at least one person likes it. Review if you do.


End file.
